All That's Happened
by jellomello143
Summary: All the cute/sad/bad things that happened with the characters. Just read it, it's really sweet.
1. I Never Stopped

3I Never Stopped3

Cammie was walking down the street when she ran into Zach.

"Hey Zach." Cammie said feeling weird being outside alone with him. It's been a month since they broke up and Zach already has a new girlfriend

"Hey Cammie." Zach says to her while he looks down at her feeling comfortable just standing here with her alone and just then Cammie started a small conversation:

Her- "Your new girlfriend is pretty." _I bet she stole your heart_

Him- "Yeah…she is." _But you're still the most beautiful girl I know_

Her- "I heard she's funny and amazing." _All the stuff I wasn't…_

Him- "She sure is." _But she's nothing compared to you_

Her- "I bet you know everything about her." _Like how you knew just everything about me_

Him- "Only the stuff that count." _I can't remember what she says when I think of you_

Her- "Well…I hope you guys last." _Because we never did_

Him- "I hope we do too." _Whatever happened to me and you?_

Her- "Well I have to go." _Before I start to cry_

Him- "Yeah, me too." _I hope you don't cry_

Her- "Bye." _I still love you_

Him- "Later." _I never stopped_


	2. Motorcycle Accident

Motorcycle Accident (_**Sad)**_

Bex and Gran were speeding over 100 mph on a motorcycle. They only had one helment and were riding on a clear high way heading towards the city

Bex: "Grant, slow down you're scaring me!"

Grant: "No this is fun!"

Bex: "No it's not! Slow down! Please it's too scary."

Grant: "Then tell me you love me."

Bex: "Fine! I love you now slow down!"

Grant: "Now give BIG hug."

*Bex hugs Grant*

Grant: "Can you please take off my helmet and put it on? It's bugging me."

In the paper the next day: A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of brake failure. Two people were on the motorcycle, but only one survived.  
>The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realized that his breaks broke, but he didn't want to let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him, felt her hug one last time, then had her wear his helmet so she would live even though it meant he would die.<p> 


	3. Who Wouldn't Like You?

Who Wouldn't like you?

Liz and Jonas were in the lab talking about how to hack into the CIA data base when Jonas changes the subject:

Jonas: "Can I tell you something?"

Liz: "I'm always here for you."

Jonas: "I know."

Liz: "What's wrong?"

Jonas: "I like her so much."

Liz: "Talk to her."

Jonas: "I don't know. She won't ever like me."  
>Liz: "Don't say that. You're amazing."<p>

Jonas: "I just want her to know how I feel."

Liz: "Then tell her?"

Jonas: "She won't like me."

Liz: "How do you know that?"

Jonas: "I can just tell."  
>Liz: "Well just tell her."<p>

Jonas: "What should I say?"

Liz: "Tell her how much you like her."

Jonas: "I tell her that daily."

Liz: "What do you mean?"

Jonas: "I'm always with her. I love her.

Liz: "I know how you feel. I have the same problem. But he'll never like me."

Jonas: "Wait who do you like?"

Liz: "Oh some boy…"  
>Jonas: "Oh…she won't like me either."<p>

Liz: "She does."

Jonas: "How do you know?"

Liz: "Because, who wouldn't like you?"

Jonas: "You."  
>Liz: "You're wrong, I love you.<p>

Jonas: "I love you too."

Liz: "So are you going to talk to her?

Jonas: "I just did."


	4. Tell Me How Much

Tell Me How Much

Zach took Cammie out on a date and they sat outside under the moonlight holding hands and staring up at the stars. Cammie looked at Zach with one question in her head that kept nagging her all night long.

He seemed to have noticed because he turned to Cammie and saw she had her thinking face on.

"What are you thinking about now?" Zach asked her and she shook her head even though the words were at the tip of her tounge.

"Nothing." She said quietly, and he didn't push her to it so they just stared up at the stars. Finally after 5 minutes and 43 seconds Cammie just had to ask.

Cammie- Tell me how much you love me…

Zach- Look up at the sky…

Cammie- Stop changing the subject!

Zach- Just look!

Cammie- *Looks up at the sky* What am I doing?

Zach- Now count all the stars in the sky…

Cammie- But that's impossible!

Zach- So is explaining my love for you…


	5. Texting You

Texting You

Macey and her crush/ best guy friend Nick were texting when Nick brought up an interesting topic:

Macey- Hey, whats up?

Nick- Not much, just bored, lol.

Macey- Lol. Same here, so how are you?

Nick I'm good, just thinkin bout things..

Macey- Oh. Like What?

Nick- Well we've been friends for a while now, so I can tell you.

Macey- Go on.

Nick- Well, I kinda like this girl at school, but I don't think she notices me at all. and I try to tell her how i feel but we always get interupted.

*Macey smiles and wonders if its her*

Macey- oh, and what does she look like?

Nick- Dark black hair, in our grade and she also has blue eyes. Plus shes kinda short.

*Macey knows its her for sure, and smiles*

Macey- Really? ! thats kool. I think I know her. and She like you too. =)

Nick- R U serious? ! thats great!

Macey- I'm so glad you said something first! Now I don't have to hide these feelings any longer! ...I love you too!

Nick- Um...wow, I was talking about the girl who sits behind me in spanish class, um...this is akward...

*Macey blushes and cries*

Macey- Lol. Dude I was kidding with ya! lol. sry if you took it the wrong way. lol.

Nick- lol, oh ok. lol. Hey i g2g, cya at school. =)

*Macey cries but hides it inside. and thinks to herself that if he doesn't know it won't matter.*

Macey- Lol, ok, cya at school. =)


	6. I wish Part 1

I wish Part 1

Cammie and Zach have always been best friends but Cammie likes Zach more than a friend. Zach likes Cammie more than a friend too but thinks Cammie doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

One day Cammie decides to tell Zach how she feels about him but she's scared on what he'll say so she's going to write it on a piece of paper.

When she finished she walked to the park because her and Zach go there every Saturday for lunch, they meet there for some reason.

With the letter in hand she walked two blocks to the park. Zach wasn't there yet so she waited for him. Cammie waited for 4 hours and got up to leave because he never showed up.

"CAMMIE!" she heard Zach yell but tears were streaming down her face and she didn't stop.

Zach got in her way and she glared up at him through hurt tears.

"I can explain!" Zach said but all Cammie did was shove the note hard to Zach's chest and walk away from him.

What Cammie didn't know, was that Zach was out trying to find her the perfect gift and lost track of time; that's why he was late.

Zach opened the note and read (Cammie added another paragraph at the last minute):

_Zach,_

_I wish I was your favorite girl, I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world, I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile, I wish you couldn't figure me out but you always wanna know what I was about, I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset, I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met._

_Basically, I wish you loved me, I wish that you needed me, I wish that without me your heart would break, I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake, I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep._

_Yours only,_

_Cammie_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	7. Whisper It

Whisper it

Liz and Jonas were outside in the middle of the forest walking on a path under the stunning clear starry sky with the full moon to show what's around them.

"I was not hacking it wrong! You're just too dumb to have noticed that you could have sent the alarm off trying to break that firewall! And don't deny it Jonas!" Liz told him and he laughed at her little anger

"Yeah I guess you're right, I could have….but I didn't." Jonas shot back and she just rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude…he must be taking it from Zach.

After a while Liz decided to ask a very important question.

"Um…Jonas…can I ask…you a question?" Liz asked him and the both stopped and looked at each other in the moonlight

"Go ahead Lizzie." She blushed at the nickname

"You love me right?" Liz asked and a grin grew on Jonas's face

"Of course I do Liz!" He replied

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Prove it! Scream it to the world!"

"I love you Elizabeth Sutton." Jonas whispered in my ear and I gave him a confused look

"Why'd you whisper it to me?"

"Because you are my world."


	8. Who Do You Like?

Who Do You Like?

Macey and Nick were arguing about stupid stuff as always. They're both best friends and mess around 24/7.

"No banana splits are disgusting especially with hot fudge! You make me want to puke!" Macey said looking at Nick who was stuffing his face with a banana split drenched- no _drowning_ in hot fudge.

"What do you have against banana splits and hot fudge?" nick asked wiping away the hot fudge that was dripping down him chin

"I don't have anything against it, it's just how you put it that makes it disgusting!" Macey looks away feeling the urge to smack him for being so stupid

"Mace, you're only denying it because you know it's sexy. Everyone knows you can't resist me." He licked his lips and tried looking her in the eyes. When Macey hear this she looked Nick dead in the eye and he couldn't pull away from her gaz.

"Listen up Nicky, unless you have a death wish I suggest you keep your smart crappy comments to yourself." Nick shivered and pulled his gaze away then smiled at her

"So who do you like?" He asked h her

"No one." She sighed looking bored as hell

"OH, who do you like?" Nick asked again and Macey looked up from her tea and looked at Nick in confusion but didn't want to ask

"No one!" She answered again

"Who do you like?" Nick asked a third time

"How many times are you going to ask that?" She asked through clenched teeth obviously getting annoyed by his stupid game

"As many times as it takes for you to say my name."


	9. Days

Days

Grant and Bex always have random conversations each day every day.

_Monday_

Bex- "I want to eat this cupcake!" *eats in one bight*

Grant- …

Bex "I want to eat this pie!" *Shoves pie in mouth*

Grant …!

Bex- "I want to eat this bag of jelly beans!" *Eats with hand fulls*

Grant- !

Bex- "Ow. I should have eaten a salad

Grant- "There's no room for good things when you're filled with junk…." *Bex punches Grant on arm*

_Tuesday_

Bex- "I feel different..."

Grant- "Different how?"

Bex- "Like there's a puzzle piece missing…"

Grant- "I know how that feels. One time I ate a whole bag of marshmallows and I still felt empty."

_Wednesday_

Grant- "I remember some man asked if I saw something strange."

Bex- "How old were you?"

Grant- "3, maybe, 4 years old."

Bex- "Why did he ask you that?"

Grant- "I guess I looked startled…"

Bex- "What did you tell him?"

Grant- "That the sky was on fire…"

Bex- "Ahh, I love when the sky's on fire."

_Thursday_

Grant- "So who do you like?"

Bex- "Oh, some guy who doesn't like me."

Grant- "Well then he's missing out…"

Bex- "Haha, who do you like?"

Grant- "A girl who likes this guy who's totally missing out…"

_Friday_

Grant- "Why do 10% of women go to heaven?

Bex- "Because 90% are left stuck with their men!"

_Saturday_

Bex- "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Grant- "No…"

Bex- "Do you want to be with me forever?"

Grant- "No…"

Bex- "Would you cry if I left you?"

Grant- "No…"

Bex- "Would you live for me?"

Grant- "No…"

Bex- "Would you do anything for me?"

Grant- "No."

Bex- "Would…you pick me or…your life?"

Grant- "My life…"

Bex tears up and turns around to walk away but not before Grant grabs her arm and turns her around so she can look at him.

Grant- "I don't think you're pretty, you're _Beautiful. _I don't want to be with you forever, I _NEED _to be with you forever. I won't cry if you leave me, I'd _DIE. _I wouldn't live for you, I'd _DIE _for you. The reason why I wouldn't do anything for you is because I'd do _EVERYTHING_ for you. And seriously Bex, what's the difference between you and my life?

_Friday_

Bex- "Random question but what's your biggest wish?"

Grant- "I don't know, what's yours?"

Bex-"To be kissed in the middle of the street in the pouring rain…"

Grant- "I can make that come true..."

_Saturday_

Bex- "Sometimes, my thoughts get all jumbled."

Grant- "What do you want to say? Maybe I can help you."

Bex- "I don't know how I feel about you."

Grant- "Tell me how you feel now."

Bex- "I feel like there are tiny fireworks about to go off."

Grant- "I like fireworks."

Bex- "But what about my jumbled thoughts?"  
>Grant- "The sparks will untangle them. Trust me."<p>

_And Sunday_

Bex- "Do you like me?"

Grant- "No…"

Bex- "What? I mean why not?"

Grant- "Think about it for a second…"

Bex- "So there's another girl?"

Grant- "No my British Bombshell, I love you."


	10. Daddy's Day A Poem

Daddy's Day

Her hair was up in a ponytail, her favorite dress tied with a bow. Today was daddy's day at school and she couldn't wait to go! But her mommy tried to tell her, that she probably should stay home, why the kids might not understand, if she went to school alone.

But she was not afraid. She knew just what to say, what to tell her classmates, of why he wasn't there today. But still her mother worried, for her to face this day alone, and that is why once again, she tried to keep her daughter home.

But the little girl went to school, eager to tell them all, about a dad she never sees, a dad who never calls. There were daddies along the wall in the back for everyone to meet, children squirming impatiently, anxious in their seats.

One by one the teacher called, a student from the class, to introduce their daddy. As seconds slowly passed. At last the teacher called her name, every child turned to stare, each of them was searching a man who wasn't there.

She went to the front of the class, as she smiled up at her mom, and looked back at her teacher, who told her to go on, and with hands behind her back, she slowly began to speak, and from out the mouth of a child came words incredibly unique,

"My daddy couldn't be here because he lives so far away, but I know he wishes he could be, since this is such a special day, and though you cannot meet him, I wanted you to know, all about my daddy and how much he loves me so

"He loved to tell me stories, he taught me to ride my bike, he surprised me with pink roses, and taught me to fly a kite. We used to share fudge sundaes, and ice cream in a cone, and though you cannot see him, I'm not standing here alone, cause my daddy is always with me, even though we are apart

"I know because he told me he'll forever be in my heart," with that her little hand reached up and lay across her chest. Feeling her own heart beat, beneath her favorite dress and from somewhere in the crowd of dads, her mother stood in tears, proudly watched her daughter, who was wise beyond her years.

She finished with a voice so soft but its message clear and loud...

"I love my daddy very much. He's my shining star, and if he could, he'd be here...but heavens just too far."

Everything was silent at first, then claps erupted from the crowd of dads and children. The women teachers were in tears and smiling big and wide. Once the teacher had gotten herself together her spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you very much Cammie, that was a beautiful speech," the teacher told her.

Small 6 year old Cameron Ann Morgan beamed at the crowd of still clapping people. Rachel Morgan came and swept Cammie into her arms.

Cammie was forever happy.


	11. Apology

Oh my goodness you guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a year. Two of my grades got really low so my dad blocked fanfiction from my computer at home and I don't know where any of my stories have gone! I'm actually updating this at school so i wont be uploading that much, Im really and trully sorry! I promise i will try to update ASAP but im not sure! Love ya

~Marina


End file.
